Breaking and Entering
by Kiki2
Summary: A new Slayer is in Sunnydale, and the first person she meets is Spike, the neutered vampire badass. Please review my story, and if you think it sucks, then please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks.
1. Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor am I associated in any way with the show._****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Breaking and Entering**

**Part One**

She stood there on the sidewalk, examining the car. A few strands of her black hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it away. Suddenly, she swung her foot hard and smashed the passenger's side window. She quickly unlocked the door and got in. 

"You could have knocked," a deep voice with an unmistakable British accent said. 

The girl looked over to her left and saw the silhouette of a man sitting in the driver's side. It was dark and she couldn't see much. 

"I'm stealing your car. If you wanna get out, then I suggest you do so now," She said to him sternly and without any trace of fear. 

"What? That's no way to steal a car. You don't say that. You say something like 'get the hell out of my car or I'll blow your brains out.' I've found it to be very effective." He told her. 

The girl was confused. Why wasn't this guy angry? And scared? He should have been running away right now, but he was just sitting there like this was an everyday event. 

"Thanks for the tip, but I have my own way of doing things. This isn't my first time, you know. I've stolen, like, forty cars. Never been caught either," she said triumphantly. 

The man reached up and turned the light on. He could see that she had long, layered black hair with bright pink highlights. And bright, shockingly purple eyes. She was wearing a tan suede jacket, dark blue boot-cut jeans, chunky black boots, and had a black messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She looked about seventeen or eighteen years old. 

"You shouldn't have your hair dyed pink like that. It's not very stealthy." He said to her. 

She looked at the man. He had slicked back bleach-blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a black shirt, black jeans, big black boots, and to top it all off, a long black leather jacket. He looked very gothic and a little bit punk. 

"Really? Cause' bleach blonde hair doesn't seem very stealthy either," she rebutted. 

"So what's your name?" He asked her. 

She hesitated for a moment. It probably wasn't a good idea to give her name out to the people she was trying to steal cars from. 

"Kiki. And you?" She finally said. 

"I'm William the Bloody. But most people call me Spike." He answered. 

Kiki had heard that name before. He was the one that all of those books talked about, books that she couldn't really remember because she had never paid attention to what her Watcher had tried to teach her. All she could remember was that he was a vampire, and that he wasn't given the name 'William the Bloody' because of his love for puppy dogs and flowers. 

She was suddenly very worried. How could she have slipped up like this? She should have sensed that he was a vampire. She was the Slayer, after all. She opened up her bag, pulled out a crucifix and shoved it in his face. 

Spike jumped back and yelled in pain. "Bloody hell! What was that for?!" 

"I think we should take this outside." Kiki ordered him. 

"No, we don't need to take this outside. There's nothing to take. You know I can't bite people, don't you? Or hurt them in any way, unless I want to get a migraine that hurts like hell." He said to her. 

Kiki was confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"I'm talking about this bloody chip in my head... so you're the new Slayer. Buffy's going to like you," Spike said. 

"Who's Buffy?" Kiki had no idea who he was talking about. 


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

"You steal cars?" Buffy asked in total disbelief. 

"That's so cool." Dawn was impressed. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Buffy. 

Buffy glared at Dawn. "Dawn!" She shouted. 

Kiki smiled at Dawn but quickly stopped when she saw the look on Buffy's face. 

Buffy wanted to get off of the subject of car-stealing. "So who's your Watcher?" She asked. 

"My Watcher *was* a woman named Nazrin Poppit. But I don't really have a loving relationship with rules. In fact, we broke up. So I quit the Council, and now I'm living it up as a rogue Slayer," Kiki said. 

"And stealing cars." Buffy added. 

Kiki wasn't surprised at her remark. "I have to make money somehow. Vampires and demons don't pay me to kill them." 

"I really should turn you in to the police, you know." Buffy said. 

Kiki looked Buffy straight in the eye. "Yeah? Tell them to give me a nice jail cell. One with a view," she said. 

"You know who you remind me of? Somebody I once stabbed. Her name's Faith. She liked to have a little fun, be naughty. No harm done. She ended up in jail. For murder. She's not getting out for a long time, if ever." Buffy told Kiki. 

"I would *never* kill anyone," Kiki was serious. "Never." 

Dawn chimed in. "That's a good sign, right? The not wanting to kill anyone?" 

There was a long moment of awkward silence. None of them knew what to say. 

Dawn was the first to speak. "Buffy, we should give Kiki a chance. Maybe let her stay the night?" She said. 

"Yeah. I mean, if she wants to," Buffy agreed. 

"Thanks," Kiki said quietly, "but if you don't want me to..." 

"It's okay. It's just... I'm just adjusting to the whole being dead and coming back to life thing. Really. You can stay." Buffy assured her. 

Kiki nodded. They were all silent again. Everything was changing in Sunnydale, whether they wanted to admit it or not. 

****

**You didn't think I was done with Kiki yet, did you? Stay tuned for more...**


End file.
